Joel Murray
| birth_place = Wilmette, Illinois, U.S. | residence = Cheviot Hills, Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1986–present | spouse = | children = 4 | relatives = Bill Murray (brother) Brian Doyle-Murray (brother) John Murray (brother) }} Joel Murray (born April 17, 1963) is an American actor. He has had prominent roles in television series such as Mad Men, Grand, Love & War, Dharma and Greg, and Shameless. He has also appeared in films such as God Bless America and Monsters University. Early life Murray was born and raised in Wilmette, Illinois, the son of Lucille (née Collins), a mail room clerk, and Edward Joseph Murray II, a lumber salesman. He grew up in an Irish Catholic family. One of nine siblings, he is the younger brother of actors Bill Murray, Brian Doyle-Murray, and John Murray. A sister, Nancy, is an Adrian Dominican Sister in Michigan, who toured the U.S. portraying St. Catherine of Siena."Bill Murray's Sister to Portray Saint at Local Churches" , The Macomb Daily, May 13, 2010; retrieved June 26, 2010. Their father died in 1967 at the age of 46 from complications of diabetes. In high school at Loyola Academy, Murray was captain of the football team and the lead actor in one of the school's musicals. His entertainment career began in Chicago, Illinois, where he performed at various improvisational theaters, including the Improv Olympic, the Improv Institute, and The Second City. Career Murray voiced Cheetos mascot Chester Cheetah from the character's inception in 1986 until 1997. He was replaced by Pete Stacker in 1997. In 1989 Murray performed at Second City (71st Revue) in The Gods Must Be Lazy.1989 Second City stagebill Murray starred in the 1990 television series Grand, the 1991 comedy series Pacific Station, the 1992 comedy series Love & War as Ray Litvak, and the ABC series Dharma & Greg as Pete Cavanaugh. Murray also featured in commercials for First Chicago NBD. He provided his voice for the short-lived 1994 series Beethoven and the TV series 3-South. He played the supporting character "Fitz" on CBS's sitcom Still Standing. He appeared as Eddie Jackson on Showtime's series Shameless in 2011. Murray's first film role was in the 1986 comedy film One Crazy Summer as George Calamari. His other roles include the 1988 comedy film Scrooged, with his brothers Bill, Brian, and John. He appeared in the 1992 movie Shakes the Clown with One Crazy Summer co-stars Bob Goldthwait and Tom Villard. In the first, second, fourth, fifth and seventh seasons of the Emmy-winning AMC TV series Mad Men, Murray appeared in 15 episodes as copywriter Freddy Rumsen. He has made guest appearances on television shows such as The Nanny, Joan of Arcadia, Two and a Half Men, Malcolm in the Middle, Criminal Minds, and Blossom. In the 2012 film God Bless America he portrays Frank, a man whose contempt for superficiality and meanness in American society sends him over the edge and into a killing spree. In the 2013 Pixar film Monsters University he provides the voice of Don Carlton, a middle-aged monster who is a college student and salesman. In April 2014, Murray replaced Chip Esten in the improv-comedy troupe Whose Live Anyway? and performs with Whose Line Is It Anyway? cast members Ryan Stiles, Greg Proops and Jeff B. Davis. He portrayed in the same year Ted in the comedy horror film Bloodsucking Bastards.Bloodsucking Bastards Personal life Joel has been married to Eliza Coyle since 1989 and they have four children; three sons (Hank, Gus, and Louie) and one daughter (Annie). He and his brothers own a country-club themed restaurant, the Murray Brothers "Caddyshack" (run by his brother Andy), named after the 1980 comedy film which starred his brothers Bill and Brian, located in the World Golf Village resort near St. Augustine, FL. He uses his free time writing, playing golf and coaching his sons in baseball, volleyball, and basketball. He currently resides in Cheviot Hills, California. Filmography References External links * Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:American male film actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American male television actors Category:American television directors Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors